C-arm computed tomography X-ray imaging, C-arm CT, is receiving increased interest for complex cardiac interventions such as, for instance, Transcatheter Aortic Valve Implantation, TAVI. It allows for a three-dimensional, 3D, assessment of aortic anatomy in the catheterization laboratory, abbreviated Cathlab, providing options for treatment planning and interventional guidance.
However, the requirements for treatment planning and interventional guidance differ considerably. In a treatment planning context, a high accuracy of the segmentation (and, therefore, a high image quality) is required in order to facilitate e.g. the selection of the correct size TAVI device. Contrary, during an intervention, the requirements regarding the segmentation accuracy are lower, and workflow aspects become increasingly more and more important.
EP 2 485 646 B1 describes an automatic C-arm positioned at viewing angles for structural heart disease treatment. A method for positioning an X-ray image acquisition device is provided as well as a medical viewing system comprising an X-ray image acquisition device and adapted for automatically positioning the X-ray image acquisition device.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,111,894 B2 describes a system and a method for acquiring image data, which can be used in order to perform a scanning of an object under examination. The C-arm CT system is described to be used for examination of an object of interest. The C-arm CT system as therein described comprises an X-ray tube adapted for generating X-rays and an X-ray detection unit to acquire a set of C-arm CT slices.